The Space Between Us
by TheDarkPassengerInside
Summary: The space between us is reduce for I am human and you are human too.And we've done it again this trick we have of turning love to pain and peace to war" Takes place after 5x10.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

**the space between us**

_The space between us is reduced_

_for I am human_

_and you are human too_

Fan made

Story takes place 4 months after 5x10

Main Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Lucifer, Zachariah

Genre: general, drama, friendship/relationship focus

Chapter 1

_Dean and Sam are in a motel room both tired after hunting. They're just sitting in their beds silent._

Dean: So….wanna go out for a beer or something?

Sam: I am not in the mood…

Dean: Come on, Sam! Why?

Sam (yells): Because I don't want to!  
Dean: Ok! I am going alone then! May I?

Sam: Are you going alone?

Dean: Just said I am.

Sam: I mean, why don't you tell Cas to come?

Dean: Maybe I will. See you!

_Dean leaves the room and Sam grabs a beer and turns the TV on. Dean walks to his car, calls Cas…Some minutes later they are both in a bar._

Dean: Now, it's mohito's time!

Castiel: What?

Dean: You've tasted beer, now you have to try mohito too. It's a drink.

Castiel: Why?

Dean: What do you mean why? You've got to learn to live, pal! You should learn to watch movies, to listen to music and stuff. I mean what will you do when we win?

Castiel: Do you really think that we can win?

Dean: Maybe not, but we can have some fun before the final battle, can't we?

Castiel: Yes, why not?

Dean: Great!

Castiel: How is it going? You and your brother?

Dean (sigh): I am not sure…Good, I guess. Not perfect, but I don't expect to be that way so…We were never perfect and we'll never be. And maybe that's ok. I mean who has a good relationship with his brother, right?

Castiel: Do you want to fix it, Dean?

Dean: What?

Castiel: Are you sure that you want to live as you used to? You were happy back then?

Dean: Happy? Definitely not. I realized that I just thought I was happy with my family, and this eventually became my fake reality. But for now, I have to stay with Sam. It's not the right time to get the things completely clear. It doesn't matter if I am happy or not right now…

Castiel: If I drink the mohito, you'll be happier?

_Dean laughs and points to the waitress to come over._

Dean: Yeah! That was the dream of my life. You drinking a mohito!

Waitress (flirting-looking both of them): What can I do for you boys?

Dean (flirting back): It depends…What do you want?

Waitress: I can get you a drink. And just to know, I finish work in one hour…

Dean (grins): Useful information. Can you bring us two mohitos, for now…Just for…you know... Find an excuse to stay here that long.

_Waitress smiles and leaves_

Dean: And this is how we flert, my friend! You should learn that to. Oh, God, I have to teach you so many things! Oh, by the way, can you do me a favor?

Castiel: What is it?

Dean: Can you drop by a restaurant and get me some food please?

Castiel: Yes. Where is it?

Dean: In Switzerland…

Castiel: What?

Dean: I just wanna get some chocolates. Come on! Please, please!Pleaseee!

Castiel: Ok. But not now.

Dean: Thank you! Oh, by the way….I did some research about archangels and all the angelic ranks. And I found out an angel who is supposed to be like a messenger...He's name is Ramuel….He's definitely with the angel's side, but he may know where Lucifer is. And….I want to find Lucifer you know…So….Do you understand what I want to say?

Castiel: Are you in sane? Find another angel is just out of logic. But trapping him to tell us where your killer may be? That's totally insane1

Dean: Well look…If Lucifer wanted me dead he would have done already. I mean if he wanted me dead now. Besides we may kill him first…

Castiel: With what? Stardust?

_Dean grins._

Dean: Wow! You finally learned something from me. Irony! Wow! And it was really good. I am so proud of you!

Castiel: Dean, I am serious. Colt didn't work so we have nothing to fight him. And I am sure that if he meets you he may try to finish you now. Just because you are getting in his way. And I am not going to let you do something so irrational!

Dean: So thank God that I didn't ask for your permission!

Castiel gives his friend an angry look.

Dean: But I need you help though. (Castiel is about to answer but Dean cuts him off) We just talk to the angel, and then we decide what we'll do with the info. Ok? Please….

Castiel: Ok….But we are not going to Lucifer…

Dean: Yeah whatever.

Castiel: What can I do?

Dean: I don't know yet. I just wanted to make sure that you're with me in that..

_MEANWHILE AT THE MOTEL_

_Someone knocks the door. Sam opens. He sees nobody. When he turns around he sees a brunette girl._

Girl: Hello Sam.

_Sam runs to take the knife but she pulls him in the wall_

Girl: Tsk, tsk tsk! Can't we have a peaceful conversation, here?

Sam: Who are you and what do you want?

Girl: My name is Miranda, and I want to tell some things. About your brother.

Sam: What about him?

Miranda: Do you know why he changed his mind and called you back?

Sam: How do you know that?

Miranda: We know a lot of things, darling! You would be surprised if you knew how much we know. Anyway… Zachariah, wanted to persuade Dean to say yes, so he transfered him to future. To 2014. And guess what happens then! The end of the world. And according to the angels, who'll cause that?

Sam : Lucifer.

Miranda: Atta boy! And you know that Lucifer can't do that in his present vessel, don't you?

_Sam gasps. As the phone rings, Miranda disappears. _

Sam: Hello.

Dean:_ I'll be late, ok? I met a girl and-_

Sam: No. Dean come over here. We need to talk.

Dean: _We'll talk later, Sam!_

Sam: It's very important Dean! It can't wait!

Dean: _Yes it can! For 2 hours._

Sam: Do what I say for once in your life and come here to talk. NOW!

_Sam hangs up the phone._

_In the bar, Dean drops his phone in the table angrily and he starts to mumble._

Waitress: What happened?

Dean: I am sorry, but I have to go! My stupid brother…

Waitress: I understand. I have an annoying sister too. And wanna know a trick? If you just can't have another fight with him, when you are about to yell, just close your eyes and take a deep breath. If you are about to punch him, just take that breath and walk away for a while. And if you are about to kill him think that patience is a virtue and that murderer is punished with 25 years or life in prison, and walk away…

Dean (laughs): Ok, very helpful thanks! I am Dean by the way!

Waitress: Katie. If tomorrow you are free and out of prison…

Dean (laughs): Tomorrow it is!

_Dean and Cas go out of the bar._

Dean: Well I am going back to the fucking motel…

Castiel: Calm down, Dean.

Dean: You calm down! _(takes a deep breath)_ You are r_ight. _

Castiel: I'll keep in touch.

_Dean gets in the motel room. It's dark. Dean goes to put his bag in his bed. Then the light opens._

Dean : Holy…

_He sees Sam sitting in the armchair._

Dean: Why are you sitting there in the dark like a freaking psycho?

Sam: Why did you call me back, Dean?

Dean: When?

Sam: When we were on separate "vacations"!

Dean (turns around): Hmm….I've changed my mind. Why-

Sam: You called me and you are here because you are afraid of me.

Dean: What? No!

Sam: You are Dean. You are afraid of what I might become.

Dean: No.

Sam: Look me in the eyes and tell me I am wrong.

_Dean looks down_

Sam: How dare to say to me not to hide things from you, when you are a fucking liar, ha?

Dean: I didn't want to scare you, Sam! I am sorry.

Sam: Oh, it's all better now. Anyway. Let's not have a fight right now.

Dean: Then why did you tell me to come here?

Sam (pause for a minute like thinking what he'll say): I think that I can't trust you either….

Dean: What?

Sam: I didn't before…That was one of the reasons why I chose Ruby!

Dean (yelling): What? Why? Even Cas trusted me.

Sam: And we all see what the results are!

Dean: Oh God!

Sam: And why do you trust him? He's angel. And according to you and to what we've seen angels are dicks.

Dean: He helped us Sam! A lot.

Sam: So as Ruby.

Dean: What? Are you comparing him with Ruby? Are you-

Sam: Are you comparing him with me? I am sorry I am not angelic perfect!

_Dean takes a deep breath. Talks now in a lower but angry voice._

Dean: And why don't YOU trust me? What in the hell did I do to you? Why-

Sam (cuts off, yelling louder): Cause when I trusted you Jessica died!

_Dean gasps. Then he closes his eyes while taking a deep breath. Sam looks down. Dean come closer to him, making him to have an eye contact._

Dean (calmly) : That's your difference with Cas. He trusted me, he helped me, he trusted me to do what I had to and I failed. And he lost everything. But he never told me that I wasn't worth trusting….

_He turns around and takes his car-keys from the bed. _

Sam: Dean…

_Dean drops his keys back._

Dean: Look…You see that we can't do anything. We can't have a good relationship. Never. Maybe just because we don't want to. We are not friends but we are family. And we if we separate now, the angels and demons are gonna take that advantage and you know the results... But after this…I really don't know if I want to try to…be friends.

_Dean gets his bag and the keys and the bag and he goes out of the room. Sam doesn't say anything. _

Dean (talking to himself): That's a progress! I didn't yell much.

_Suddenly Cas appears in front of him. Dean jambs as Cas scared the hell out of him and he drops the keys and the bag down_

Dean (shouting): Fuck!!!What in the hell did I tell you? Stop appearing to me with this fucking way!  
Castiel: I am sorry… I just brought you those…

_Castiel shows him a bag with the food he ordered. Dean looks at him with regret._

Dean: Sorry, just… I am an awful friend, aren't I? Anyway…thank you so much.

Castiel: You are welcomed.

Dean: I just had (_he stares at the ground like he's thinking something. Then he grins_). Cas

why did you help me?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Next morning Dean and Sam are in the car. Dean drives quietly while Sam is looking out of the window._

Sam: So, this is it? This is how it's going to be?

Dean: What?

Sam: We won't even talk? You've barely talked since yesterday…

Dean: Well, we apparently haven't anything to say…

_They both looked outside sadly. Maybe Dean's words weren't supposed to have this meaning, but they both knew that it was true. They really had nothing to say. They hadn't anything in common….So they chose silence again, cause maybe talking would bring out truth and truth would change everything… Couple hours later, they arrived to an old abandoned house._

Dean: This is where Cas said he would be.

Sam: Yes, but I don't agree with this and you know it.

Dean: It's just another case, Sam.

Sam: We're hunting down the devil. It's not just another case.

Dean: Whatever. Let's just get in ok?

_He didn't even wait for Sam to answer and he walked in._

Dean: Cas? We're here! Would you mind if you showed up?

Ramuel: Howdy!

Dean: What the hell are you doing here?

Sam: How did you find us?

Ramuel: I have my informant.

Sam: How? You can't trace us.

Castiel (appears): Yes, but I told him where you'd be!

Dean: Cas, what's going on?

_Castiel throws Sam in the wall._

Dean: What the-

Castiel (smirks): First of all my name is Castiel, not Cas and don't call me that. Secondly, who in the hell do you think you are to deserve my help?

_Dean gasps. _

Ramuel: Honestly, I didn't knew that, but…it's awesome, isn't it?

Dean: What's going here?

Castiel: What does it look like.

Ramuel grins.

Dean: Stop grinning like a fucking psycho and tell me what the hell is going on here!

Castiel: I work for them.

Dean (barely talks): You are not…You can't…

Castiel: Oh, yeah I can! Someone from above gave me that idea. And it worked perfectly, right?  
Sam: What idea?

Castiel: You are not that smart, are you? Let's say that I was like Ruby. You needed a chick he needed a friend. So I pretended to be his best friend, that I was there for him and blah blah blah so that he would do anything for me.

Dean (teary): No, no, no…Oh God! You betrayed me!  
Castiel: Technically I didn't betray you, because I was lying from the beginning so….

Dean (breaking voice): Oh my God….

_Ramuel passes Castiel and he comes closer to Dean, who steps back. Ramuel grabs his shoulder in a friendly way._

Ramuel: See? You have nothing to keep you here? Just say yes Dean…At least something good can come out of your miserable life…

_Dean cries._

Ramuel: Oh, cute. But-

_Then Dean grinning and steps behind._

Ramuel: What are you grinning at?

Castiel: Ops!

_He drops the lighter down and a fire circle comes around Ramuel. It was an angel trap._

Dean: But… we were lying you increatibly stupid son of a bitch! (laughs and wipes his tears) Oh, God I am amazing!

Ramuel(madly): What? All this was just an act?

Castiel (grins): Bingo!

Sam: Wow. Why didn't you tell me anything?

Dean: Later, Sam. Now tell us where Lucifer is.

Ramuel: No way.

Castiel: Then we are leaving you here. How about that?

Ramuel: I swear , when I come out of here I am gonna kill you!

Castiel: When you'll get out of here, do whatever you want. If you want to live tell us, where Lucifer is. Or I kill you. I am an angel you know.

Ramuel: Do you really wanna know?

Dean: That's why we're asking, chuckles!

Ramuel (to Dean): He is gonna gore you! (to Cas) and I am not gonna let you ruin my vessel!

Castiel: You are not going let me. Really?

_Castiel shows Ramuel the knife._

Dean: Now tell us.

Ramuel (to Cas): You are so going to regret –

Dean: Blah blah blah!  
_Castiel gets closer to Ramuel._

Ramuel: In Vermont. Lucifer is there…

Castiel: Thank you.

_Dean waves to Sam to go. They are about to go._

Ramuel: You are not going to leave me here!

Castiel: Oh, this is exactly what I am going to do. Let's go!

_As they leave the room they hear only the angel's voice…_

Ramuel_: And what do you think? That you're just gonna have a chat with him? Let's see what you'll do if Lucifer kill your beloved friend, Castiel! Let's see what are you gonna do if he'll win!!_

OUTSIDE the house

Dean: WOW! We are awesome! "And the Oscar goes to Dean Winchester" Wow! I am so proud of myself!

Sam: I can't believe you didn't tell me anything.

Dean: Ok, we have to gredit you too. You came up with the idea!

Sam: You are hiding things-

Dean (rolls his eyes and cuts off): Oh, come on! We wanted to have more audience! Come on! Don't do like that! We know where Lucifer is when he's not and we found out how amazing actor I am. And speaking of we, why aren't you exciting too, Cas?

Castiel: Maybe he's right Dean.

Dean: About what?

Castiel: Think about it! What are the chances? Do you really think that we can just talk? Or that we can kill him?

Dean: Well we can try…

Castiel: What if he kill us?

Dean: Don't be that pessimistic Cas!

Castiel: You promised that you won't reach him, Dean!

Dean: I didn't promise anything. He's not goung to kill us. You because he likes rebelling angels, Sam for obvious reasons and me…because he's killing me in 5 years so…

Sam/Castiel: What?!

Dean [pause]: I didn't mention that before, did I? (Sam and Cas just staring at him) I guess not…

Sam: When did you expect to tell me that Dean?

Dean: I am telling you now.

Sam (smirks): So I am the one who keeps secrets from you, ha?

Dean: It's not the same and…are we gonna have this conversation here?

Sam: Of course not. You. Avoiding a conversation. Surprise, surprise!

_Dean takes a deep breath and he gets in the car._

Castiel (to Sam): You want me to come with you or…

Sam: Do whatever you want. My opinion doesn't matter anyway!

_Sam gets in the car too._

Castiel(to himself): I guess, I have to leave alone…

_IN THE CAR_

Dean: I am sorry I didn't tell you, ok? I was just too excited about my idea and I didn't…Anyway, you are right I am sorry.

Sam: It's not so much what you did. It's because you are doing what you didn't want me to do…

[pause]

Sam: It was pretty good though. I believed you!

Dean (smiles): I know right? I should have become an actor….I love me!

Sam: Cas was good too…

Dean: Really? How come and you say something good for him?

Sam: It seems that he is not that bad in the end…

Dean: Yeah…

Sam: But this "go find the devil" plan sucks….

Dean: As you said, we are not just gonna seat here and wait for it to happen. We need to do something.

Sam: It's too risky Dean!

Dean (grins): Well, we have you as bulletproof so…

Sam: Dean!

Dean: What? Just the truth! Seriously now, even if we had Colt I don't think that we could beat him. I mean if it was that simple angels would have-… By the way why they don't give us the Colt to kill Lucifer? Or even better why don't they kill him? I mean it sounds pretty stupid don't you think?

Sam: Why should you always have to joke?

Dean: It wasn't a joke Sam! But do me a favor, shall you?

Sam: What?

Dean: Made a list of the things that you don't like on me…I have to be like you want me to!

Sam: Why you wanna have a fight?

Dean: I want to have a fight? Seriously? Come on! I am trying my best to be your ideal brother for the last 3 months, but I can't take it anymore!

Sam: Then go! Why don't you go? Oh, I forgot! You are too scared to! Considering how stupid you think I am I'll say yes to Lucifer!

Dean: If you believe that why don't YOU go?

_Sam doesn't respond._

Dean: See? So stop saying why I am doing this and focus to yourself for one fucking time! See what you are doing wrong, what you don't like about yourself and maybe you decide if you wanna continue hunting with me after al! And maybe you'll see that you wanna be like me and that-

Sam (cuts off): I can't think of any worse of being you!

Lucifer's voice: You really fight like an old married couple.

_Dean loses the control of the car for a second. Sam looks at Lucifer scared_.

Dean: Oh, great! That's all I ever wanted! Another corrupted angel! So…what in the hell do you want?

Lucifer: I don't want you to get tired by looking for me so I come to you…

_Dean stops he car slowly._

Dean: Oh! You are Lucifer. And I was wondering what I need now to say that my fucking life sucks completely?! What do you want? To kill me? Go ahead! Just don't destroy my car!

Lucifer: You misunderstood me Dean. I just need to talk…But this place isn't comfortable enough…Why don't we go to talk somewhere else?

Dean: Of course, and I had nothing better to do right now.

_Lucifer transfers Dean and Sam to an empty old house._

Dean: You didn't get the sarcasm so would you mind if you took us back?

Lucifer: I just need to talk, Deano!

Sam: I am sorry Dean…

Dean: Of course you are, I am gonna die now! Otherwise-

Sam: Maybe I crossed the line before-

Dean: You crossed the line before? You've crossed the line a long long time ago when you tried to kill me! Now you are that far from the fucking line that you can't even see it!!! (To Lucifer) And you…why are you doing this? I mean really what do you win? Get revenge? From who? From your father? If he doesn't care now, do you think he'll care after ending the world? I don't think so. If there is a God and if he cares about you and us he would have stopped this long time ago and he wouldn't send you to hell! Say, that you wanna prove to your angel friends that you are powerful and staff but I don't think they'll care either because the only thing they care about is their selves and not the earth. They want the same thing as you, being notice from your daddy. But have you ever think that this is the wrong way? Have you? I don't think so!! And if all this is about authority, you are the king of hell. So stay there. 'Cause if you come here, you won't have a kingdom cause there would be no citizens! If you want people to be afraid of you, guess what! They already do. They are scared of you for centuries! And come on! Are you a child? Get over it!! If you have any other good and sensible reason for doing this, let's hear it!

_Lucifer stays silent for a second and then he disappears. _

Dean: Great answer! Of course.

_Dean gets out of the room. Sam follows silent._

Dean: My car isn't here, so I guess I have to walk. Will you come?

Sam: Dean…

Dean: Yes or no Sam?

Sam: Yeah…

Dean: Fine.

Sam: How do you think Lucifer found us?

Dean: I don't know maybe he is more powerful than we thought…

[After a couple of hours in the motel room]

Dean: I am going for a walk ok Sam?

Sam: Where?

Dean: Out.

Sam: Out where?

Dean: I am going to Bobby, ok? Can I?

Sam: Ok. Maybe I am going out to.

Dean: Good for you!

_He drives to a shop and he buys something. After that he returns back to the motel. When he was about to get in his room, his cell rings._

Dean: What?

Castiel: _Where are you? I have to talk to you!_

Dean: I'm outside the motel but-

_Cas appears._

Dean: You won't believe what happened! Lucifer found us and I think I kinda fucked it up! I start to yell to him!

Castiel: I know, but Dean-

Dean: And Sam! Oh God! He said that he can't think of anything worse than being me! Can you believe it!

Castiel: Will you listen?

Dean: What do you want? I am telling you my problem and you-

Castiel: Why Dean? Did you ever listen to me?

Dean: What is that supposed to mean?

Castiel: It's just that…

Dean: What?

Castiel: It's just that…You never asked me how I felt. Not once! I cut off from Heaven. From my family. And you don't even seem to care!

Dean: What? I do care…  
Castiel: Then why didn't you ever ask if I was ok? You used to curse me for not doing what you wanted and I never complained. Never. I never asked you to say thanks, did I? I never asked you anything. And when you and your brother go separated, we hang out, it was fine but when you decide that you should hunt together, you nearly forgot me!

Dean: I didn't-

Castiel: All I wanted from you was to be my best friend. To act like one. But that's what I did for you, because I care…But this is not friendship Dean. And you know it.

Dean: Cas...

Castiel: Let me finish! Maybe it's time to leave you alone. Maybe that's what you need.

Dean (teary): But I need-

Castiel: Help? I wanted help too Dean. Maybe you couldn't help but still- (sighs) The point is that we both had problems, Dean…The difference is that I cared enough to listen!

_He disappears. Dean tries not to cry and he drinks a little from a bottle of whiskey from his car._

Dean: Just fuck!

_[Dean feels something strange in the atmosphere. Something supernatural. He ignores it so he walks to the motel room_

_He gets in the motel. Sam sitting in the bed]_

Dean: Hey!

Sam: Where were you Dean?

Dean: Sam I am not in the mood, all right?

Sam: Where were you?

Dean: Oh God! I fucking told you! To Bobby!

Sam: Oh really? Because he called me like 5 minutes ago, so where were you?

Dean: I told you I am not in a fighting mood right now!

Sam: I don't care in what mood you are! And I don't wanna have a fight either. I just wanna know. Tell me.

Dean: Stop acting like my whiny wife, damn it!

Sam (yells): WHERE WERE YOU?

Dean: Don't you trust me?

Sam: Wanna tell you again? I have another example now. Bobby! He trusted you and he is in a wheelchair because of you!

_Dean throws the bag to Sam and he catches before it fall._

Dean: Merry fucking Christmas Sam!!

Sam: What?

Dean: It's Christmas Eve Sam! I broke you last laptop and I thought that it would be a great idea… buying you a new one! But fuck it!

Sam: I am so sorry…

Dean: Oh come on! Aren't you bored saying that? We fight, you say you are sorry, I am angry and then we pretend that everything is ok! Well it's not!

Sam: I am not the only one who makes mistakes Dean!

Dean: Does it matter? We don't want to be fixed, so why are we even try? It's better go on separate ways again, but maybe now it must be forever. (sighs) I totally need a walk!

_Sam nods with looking at his brother…Dean quietly leaves the room once again. Sam turn his laptop on. Outside it's pouring and Dean runs to his car. He stays inside for a while without starting the engine._

Dean: I wish I had started smoking right now! (he smiles sadly) It seems that we're just the two of us babe! We always were…

_Suddenly someone opens the door and gets in the car. It Zachariah._

_Dean doesn't say anything. They both stay silent for a while._

Dean: Can I…help?

Zachariah: Start the car.

Dean: Do I have any other option? [pause] Ok.

_He starts the car. The highway it's empty and the rain gets stronger._

Zachariah: If you want to kill Lucifer without saying yes to Michael now is the right time.

Dean: What?

Zachariah: I…we are humans.

Dean: Come again?

Zachariah: Just for today. All the angels are humans, without powers except from appearing and disappearing! We all can die…

Dean: Wow! Why?

Zachariah: It's none of your business. You just have to kill Lucifer. Only if you want to…

Dean: Again…wow! Ok, I want. Where is he?

Zachariah: Where is Castiel?

Dean: What?

Zachariah: Tell me where Castiel is and I'll tell you where he is…

Dean: You know what? I've changed my mind.

Zachariah: Ok, then tell me where Castiel is, or I am going to kill you!  
Dean: You can't kill me! You fucking need me!

Zachariah: Would you really wanna take that chance?

Dean: I don't know where he is, ok?

Zachariah: Fair enough. Call him!

Dean: No.

Zachariah: I am not joking Dean. After I kill you I'll kill Bobby and your brother! TELL ME!  
_Dean drives faster. There is a bridge in the left and a 50 meter tall ravine in front of them. He drives even faster. Zachariah suddenly realize Dean's intentions._

Zachariah: What do you think you're doing? Stop it! You are gonna die!

Dean: But I am taking you down with me!

_Dean grins._

Dean: Hasta la vista babe!

_He drives into the ravine. The car fells turning 8 times and finally crashes upside down. A girl who's witness to the accident runs to the car to help. A man behind her who is familiar to her, holds her back._

Boy: What are you doing? It maybe explode.

Girl: It won't, Cook! It's raining! Just call the 911!

_She runs to the car. When he looks inside she steps quickly back, a little bit scared and trying not to scream._

Girl: Oh my God!! They are so hurt! I- Did you call 911?

Cook: Yes, they're coming as soon as they can! How are they?

_The young brunette girl checks to see if they are alive._

Cook: Effy! How are they?

Effy: I don't know! I think I think they are- they're both dead!

* * *

_In the motel room Sam is about to call his brother. Then he closes the cell phone. He opens it again. Then he drops it to the bed and he turns around. Something scared the hell out of him. It was a child. Sam felt too familiar with the kid, so he didn't grasp the gun from the bed. The little boy, about 3-4 years old seemed calm although he was apparently lost. Sam knew that he had to check if he's a demon or not, but for some reason he didn't. He suddenly gasps when he realize why that kid rings him a bell._

Sam: Dean????

Young Dean: Hi, Mr.! Are you my nanny?

Sam: What? No- I-Are you…How?

Young Dean: My name is Dean. Are you ok, sir?

_Sam fells to the bed. He started to breathe heavily trying to understand what the hell was going on._

Sam: Ok. Firstly, who are your parents?

Young Dean: Dad and Mom.

_Sam sighs. He hadn't realized yet that he talks to 3 years old. Actually he never had chat with anyone that young. Breaths again._

Sam: Ok. Do you know your parent's name?

Y. Dean: Mary and John.

_Sam goggles_.

Sam: Oh God! And how did you get here?

Y. Dean: I don't know. A man told me that we were going for a walk and that I shouldn't be scared.

Sam: Oh, My God! (takes another deep breathe) And how old are you?

Y. Dean (looks down with shame): I don't know.

Sam: It's ok.

Y. Dean: Can I go home now? Please?

_Sam goes near to his brother and he sits on the knees so they would be on the same level._

Sam: Look…Dean…I can't take you home right now. I really don't know how. I am going to call Cas-…a friend of mine who will help us ok.

Y. Dean: Ok. What's your name?

Sam: I am Sam.

Y. Dean (smiles): Really? You have the same name as my bro!

Sam: So have I been born? I mean who old is your brother?

Y. Dean: He came to my mom, eight months ago. He came from heaven. As all the kids. Mom says that He will come out to play in 1 month! I can't wait!!!!

Sam: You know what? Wait a little bit to call that friend of mine, ok?

_Sam takes his mobile and he is typing Castiel's number._

Y. Dean: Wow! Are you a spy?

Sam: What?

Y. Dean: This phone is so strange!

Sam (laughs): Yeah…( talks to the phone) Castiel, come here now ….. What do you mean why? We need our help …. Kind of…. We can't figure this out, Castiel!.... Because Dean is a little bit younger than he should be…. I mean he's 5 years old Cas!.....I am afraid yes… In room 23, Sohotel, New York!....Ok, I'll wait.

_He hangs up the phone. He stays silent for a second staring his brother. He had never seen him like that before. He seemed so innocent… So happy…._

Sam: So…..are you hungry? Would you like some chocolate or… something …that the kids in your age eat?

Y. Dean: Chocol..chocolate! But don't tell my mom!

Sam: Yeah, ok. Wait for a second.

_Sam opens the room's bar, he takes a chocolate and he gives it to Dean_

_Dean tries to open it but he can't. Sam sees that, so he offers to help. When Dean finally takes a bite, he smiles and he kisses Sam in the cheek. Sam surprised says nothing. _

Y. Dean: Thank you, Sammy! Do you have any bro?

Sam: Yes I do… I have an old brother….

Y. Dean: So you must be the best bro ever!

Sam (laughs sadly): No I am not.

Y. Dean: Why not?

_Dean seats to bed next to Sam._

Sam: I've done a lot of mistakes and I keep hurt….. (laughs as he realizes that he's talking to a kid) I just don't think I am…

Y. Dean: Do you love him?

_Sam was surprised by that question. A question so simple…but with a very strong meaning…He realizes that he had never told to his dad or to Dean that he loves them. That made him look down sadly. Y. Dean comes closer to him and he gave him a piece of chocolate._

Y. Dean: Eat it! Chocolate is magic! Makes people a little bit mole happier!

_Sam was about to cry, when Castiel shows up. Cas stared at the kid for a while._

Castiel: So it's true. Interesting….

Sam: Yeah a lot! Look I am going to Bobby, to figure this out! Unless you know something about it, but it seems that you don't…So I have to go.

Castiel: I am sorry I don't. But don't go.

Sam (whispers) : Why not? He has to go back in his time. I don't care how he came here. I just want to take him back. Just stay with him for a while. I'll talk to Dean too…

Castiel: No.

Sam: What's with you today?

_Castiel looks down._

Sam (sighs): Come on Cas, just stay for a couple of hours with him.

Castiel: I don't stay alone with him.

Sam: What? Why not? He is not gonna bite you or anything!

Castiel: I don't know how to take care of him!

Sam (rolls his eyes): It's not that difficult. Just stay.

Castiel: No.

Sam: Then leave.

Castiel: What?

Sam: I'll leave too, so he stays here alone. Besides what is the worst thing that can happen to him? Get caught by the angels? The demons? Die???

Castiel: Ok, fine! Just don't be late.

_Sam goes to Dean._

Sam: You are going to stay with him for a while, ok?

Y. Dean: Can't I come with you?

Sam: No. You'll have fun if you stay here. I won't be late ok?

Y. Dean: ok.

_Sam leaves. Castiel turns to Dean._

Y. Dean: Hey! Who are you?

Castiel: I am Castiel…I am one of the angels- oh screw it, you are not going to believe me anyway.

Y. Dean (seems enthusiastic) : Can you do me a favor please?

_Dean stands up on the bed. Castiel nods._

Y. Dean: Come here!

_Castiel gets closer to the child. Then Dean hugs him. Castiel doesn't respond as he was get cut by surprise and a feeling- a connection that he had never met before._

Y. Dean: Thank you!  
Castiel: For-For what?

Y. Dean: For watching over us. Me and mom. Thank you so much, Mr. Angel_._

Castiel: Oh. I didn't do that. I don't…do that now…I should but I don't.

_He spoke lower and lower as he realized that he was wrong. Abandoning Dean…_

Y. Dean: Doesn't matter. Can I ask you something else Mr. Angel?

Castiel: Of course.

Y. Dean: Do you know me? How did I get here?

Castiel: (sighs) Yes… I do know you. I actually know the future you.

Y. Dean: What?

_Castiel seats to the bed._

Castiel: Come on. Seat down…..Well let's say that there is a time machine, all right?

Y. Dean: Wow!

Castiel: Yes…wow! And you are in 2009 now, which means that in this year you are 31 years old….

Y. Dean: WOW! That is so amazing! Like a movie I saw yesterday!

Castiel: Yes…

Y. Dean: So do I know you?

Castiel: Yes, you are.

Y. Dean: Are we friends?

_Castiel smiles a little bit and then sighs. They were friends… That was completely true._

Castiel: Yes, we are.

Y. Dean: I am a friend with an angel? I am so lucky!

Castiel: Unfortunately you don't believe that now….

Y. Dean: So… you have to remind me that I am….That's what friends are for, right?

_Cas looks at Dean, knowing that he was right. Even though he had forgot that lately. He had- he wanted to save Dean. And not just from hell. That's what friendship is…Friendship is giving not taking, not demanding. Besides Dean had helped him in the past and he would help him in the future if Cas would let him. He cared for him to even though he never told him or show him Castiel knew that he did. But Dean never show him because he was afraid that something would hurt Cas, or maybe he would run away as his Dad and as his brother did…And ironically that's what he did now too…_

Y. Dean: Who is that?

_Castiel stopped staring at the floor and he looked at where Dean showed him. Then he got up quickly._

Castiel (to ): Hide!

Lucifer: Hello, brother. Why should he hide? I don't kill kids. They are so funny.

Castiel: Please, don't hurt him!

Lucifer: Don't you pay attention? I just said that I will not! You on the other hand…we'll talk about this another time….Now…

_He gets closer to Dean..._

Lucifer: Would you like to tell me who you are?

_Castiel sighs with relief as he sees that Lucifer doesn't know who the kid is._

Y. Dean: I am…Daniel.

_Dean winks to Castiel. Lucifer sat on the boy's level._

Lucifer: Nice to meet you, Daniel. Do you know who am I?

Y. Dean: No.

Lucifer: My name is Lucifer.

Y. Dean: Oh, nice to meet you Sir! Are you Castiel' brother?

Lucifer: Yes I am.

Y. Dean: And God is your father?

Castiel: De-Daniel don't-

Lucifer: Let him Castiel. It's interesting! ( to Dean) He was my father. But he stopped being that a long time ago, when he abandoned me. And not just me. All of my brothers and sisters. He left us all alone!

Y. Dean: Is he dead?

Lucifer: No! (he winks to Castiel). He simply doesn't care.

Y. Dean: And what are you gonna do about it?

Lucifer: I am gonna destroy the world!

_Dean smiles and put his hand into his pocket and he gets a little old soldier toy._

Y. Dean: You can see this, can't you? It's old and broken. If I leave it on purpose in the middle of a playground with a lot of kids that they don't like me, and when I get back and it's completely broken, will I care? We don't leave behind things and people we care about. If we want them to be good we should keep them that way, right?

_Both Castiel and Lucifer stare at the young boy, wondering how a little kid could ever think and say something like that. And he was right. For Lucifer and for Castiel. But Castiel had the willing to accept the truth. He had to find Dean, the future Dean, cause he cares about him so he has to protect him. Lucifer deeply understood that the boy and Dean were both right, but he still wanted to destroy God, his ex-friends and family for their betrayal. He didn't want to admit that he was wrong._

Lucifer: You seem very smart kid… Although I am still destroying earth!

Castiel: Why?

Lucifer: Just two words bro…I-LIKE-IT!

Castiel: What?

_Lucifer walks around little Dean, laughing._

Lucifer: I am the Satan, remember? This is how I suppose to be. And maybe somehow, this is what our daddy wants us to be…Like him. Cold, careless, distant, sadistic…

Castiel: And you gonna be something like that? I don't believe God is like that but, he's like that for you…so why you gonna be him? It's not our abilities, our let's say DNA, but our choices that make us who we are. So if you are destroying the world just because this is what you are supposed to do, you are wrong. And when we take a wrong decision, it will always hunt us…And believe me, you don't want that.

Lucifer: I also don't want your opinion Castiel… The reason I came here is…Sam. I just want to talk to him… But I suppose you won't tell me where he is will you?

Castiel: No freaking way!

Lucifer (smirks): I kinda like you kiddo! And because of that, I am gonna tell you something….Firstly we don't have powers right now…I mean except from moving around.

Castiel: What?

Lucifer: We all can die today. The angels. All of them. Even me.

Castiel: And why are you telling me that?

Lucifer: Zachariah is dead.

Castiel: What? How?

_Lucifer goes again close to the child and he laughs. _

Lucifer (to ): Can I make you a hug?

Y. Dean: Hmm,,,yes, why not?

_Lucifer holds Y. Dean and he strokes his hair_

Lucifer: There is a lore, which….probably is true! Well, the lore says "If an angel dies and the last human that sees him alive as he is close to death, he shall die. And the doors of Heaven will open for him, as all his sins will be forgiven. But if he is the one who caused the angel's death, the man shall be banished. And then in the present will appear that man in the moment of his pure innocence."

_Castiel gasps. Tears come to his eyes as he realizes what the lore means. But he holds them. Lucifer seeing Cas' reaction he laughs again and he leaves the child down._

Lucifer: Did you really think that I didn't know who is he? Do you think I am that naïve? Come on!

Y. Dean: Why did you lie then? Lie is wrong!

Lucifer: I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you that _you_ are lying! Anyway, time to go home know, kid.

Y. Dean: What? No. I don't want to leave.

Lucifer: You have to. You have to go to your parents. Actually you need to be there when…you have to do what you are supposed to do Dean.

Y. Dean: Ok, sir. Can I say goodbye to my friends, please?

Lucifer: No. We have to go now.

_Dean goes to Lucifer. Lucifer holds Dean's one hand and they walk to the other way. Dean uses his free hand to say goodbye to Castiel. As he waves, they both vanish…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Right after that Sam shows up._

Sam: I can't- Where is Dean?

_Castiel doesn't answer. He tries to talk but nothing comes out._

Sam: Cas! Where is he?

Castiel: He- Lucifer took him.

Sam: What?

Castiel: He's fine. The young one at least.

Sam: How do you know? And what do you mean the young one?

_Castiel stays silent again. He looks down. Sam grabs Castiel's shoulders and he shook him, yelling at him._

Sam: Talk for God's sake.

_Castiel throws Sam's hands away and he raises his voice so Sam will pay attention to him._

Castiel: It doesn't matter! Young Dean is fine. But Dean, present-Dean….I don't know….Maybe he's…

_Cas can't finish the sentence. Maybe if he would say it loud, it would happen. Maybe if he's say it, he will have to believe it. He'll have to copy with it._

_Sam was looking at him, desperate for an answer. But sometimes words are pointless. He understood what Castiel didn't say. _

_They both do nothing for a minute. Both are trying to realize the truth. If it was the truth. They didn't really know. And that was so much worse._

_Sam blanked, like he was waking. _

Sam: We have to…we have to call him. But-but he didn't answer. Maybe he will…now.

_Sam was talking really slow. Like he was strangling to talk. Suddenly Sam's phone rings. Sam looks at the screen. He smiles._

Sam: It's Dean! (picks it up) Dean! Are you ok? Where are you? We thought you were-

_Castiel stands close to Sam so he can hear the conversation. Strangely the person on the other line is not Dean. It's a woman . She was sound pretty upset._

Woman: _Sir? Are you Sam?_

Sam: Yes…Who are you?

Woman: _I'm Effy. You were the last person he called so I called you…I thought you were friends or something…._

Sam: Who? Dean?

Effy: _I suppose…_

Sam: He's my brother.

_Effy stays silent._

Sam: Are you there?

Effy: _Eh…yeah! I- he had an accident._

Sam: What? Is he…?

Effy: _He's in the St. Marina's hospital. Come here. Just hurry._

_She hangs up. Sam looked at Castiel sadly._

_They arrived at the hospital after 30 minutes. There were way too many people there. More than the usual. That was sad and terrifying, but it wasn't a surprise since…well since the end was coming. They were looking and asking for Dean but they get no answer. A woman comes to them. She's skinny and brunette. She seems like a teenager. Like 18. She talks to Cas._

Effy: Tell me that you are Sam!

Castiel: He is.

Effy: Thank God! Come with me! You have to talk to the Doc.

_Sam and Castiel follow her. _

Sam: Are you Effy?

Effy: Yep….Oh, there he is! (she waves to a Doctor) Hey! Can you tell us about…Dean please? The man from the car accident?

_Doctor steps closer._

Doctor: Hello, I am Dr. Hadley. Are you relatives?

Sam: I am. He's a friend. Tell us. Is he ok?

Dr. Hadley: Look, the accident was pretty bad. It's a miracle that he didn't die instantly. The accident though damaged his breathing system. Unfortunately he has a disease. But we can't know for sure what it is. That is due to the other injuries he has, which don't allow us to do the necessary tests. So we can't treat it.

Sam: But he's gonna be ok, right?

Dr. Hadley (sighs): He'd lost a lot of blood, he is weak…we don't know anything for sure. But maybe if he makes it through the night he may survive…

Castiel: What? No….no. He can't die, there's must to be a way. He can't die. He-

_A tear streamed on Castiel's face. Sam hadn't ever seen him cry. He didn't believe that angels can cry._

Dr. Hadley: Look, Doctor House is the best in USA. I work with him and I promise we'll do our best to fix your friend, ok?

Sam: Thank you. Can we…can we see him?

Dr. Hadley: Yes. But only for five minutes. And one at the time, ok? .

Sam: Yeah sure…

Dr. Hadley: He's in 2342

_The woman leaves. Sam and Castiel stay still for a minute. _

Castiel: You go, Sam.

Sam: Are you sure I-

Castiel: Yes. Go.

_Sam runs to the hospital's corridor and he gets in Dean's room. When he sees him he slows down, with tears in his eyes. _

Sam(whispers): Oh my God…

_He goes near his brother and he seats in a chair next to the bed. He fixes his hair and looks at Dean again. He was really in a bad condition. He wanted to cry but he couldn't._

Sam (in a low voice): Hey Dean….I don't know if you can hear me, if you understand....I don't even know if you live….I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I am truly sorry. I know I've said it too many times, and it lost its meaning but this time….this time I mean it…You are my brother and I destroyed you. I'm so sorry for that, Dean. I am. You_ have_ to believe me. You _have_ to stay alive.

H_e stays silent at the next 3 minutes. Then a nurse waves him to come out._ _He goes out and he finds Castiel and Effy._

Sam: You can go now…

Castiel: No.

Sam: What? You don't wanna see him?

_Castiel doesn't answer to Sam's question and he looks on the other way._

Sam (yells): I can't believe you! You are his best friend and you just abandon him? Are you just waiting for him to die?

Castiel: Do you want to talk about abandonment Sam? Cause you are not better than me, you know. _You _are his brother Sam. And you left him all alone when he needed you the most. He was back from hell, in which he was for you, and you didn't support him. You were absent. So don't blame me for abandoning him!

_Sam takes a deep breath. He talks to Effy but he doesn't take his gaze from Castiel._

Sam: How did you find him?

Effy: I was there when the accident happen. I was out with Cook, my boyfriend…And we saw it.. He just…He just crashed the car. I mean maybe I am wrong but it didn't seem like an accident….

_After a while Dr. Hadley comes to them. She seemed pretty sad._

Dr. Hadley: The disease Dean had caused a heart attack. We did everything we could but….he didn't make it.

_Sam and Castiel stay both still. _

_Silence._

_Denial._

Sam: No…No. You are wrong…He's not dead. MY BROTHER IS ALIVE! Where is he? I want to see him! Tell me where he is!

Dr. Hadley: I am so sorry. You can see him but he is gone…

Sam: I said that _he is not_!

_For the first time after a really long time Sam cries._

Castiel: Sam…

Sam: Dean is not dead! Do you understand? The last thing I ever said to him was that I blame him for Bobby's incident. Don't you understand that this can't be the last thing I said! So he is not dead.

Dr. Hadley: Whenever you are ready, you can see him.

_She leaves sadly. _

_Castiel didn't react like Sam did. He was strangely quiet. Maybe he hadn't realized it yet._

Effy: I am so sorry. I know how you feel.

_She strokes Sam's shoulders. _

_Sam was yelling and crying_

Sam: How could you possibly know how-

Effy: My brother died in a car accident 2 years ago so…

_The ring of Sam's cell phone broke the silence. Sam without seeing who it is he picks it up, without saying hello._

Voice: _Sam? You there?_

_Sam stops crying. He looks scared all of the sudden._

Sam: Who…Who is this?

_Sam turns the phone on speaker so Castiel could hear._

Voice_: I'm Dean…? _

Sam: What?

Dean:_ Your brother._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean: Yeah_….I just wanted to ask you something. Should I call later?_

Sam (barely speaks): Where….are…you?

Dean: At Nirvenia, it's a motel in New York.

Sam: Which room?

Dean: 89…

_Sam hangs the phone to Dean. He looks at Castiel who seems surprised too. Effy was gone._

At the motel room.

_Dean leaves the hotel's phone in the table and he turns the TV back on. Another episode of Lost. He drinks a beer and eats pizza. _

Dean (talking to himself): At least he didn't punch me.

He drinks again as the episode starts. Suddenly Castiel and Sam appear in front of him. He chokes a little and drops the plate down, as they had scared him to hell

Dean: Son of a bitch! What the hell-

Sam drops holly water to him. Dean stands up.

Dean: Are you crazy? Why do you-

_Then Sam shoots Dean with rock salt. Dean falls down and he wraps his right arm to the left, where his brother had shot him._

Dean (yells): Ouch! What the fuck did you do? Are you crazy??

Sam smiles.

Sam: Oh my God! It's you!

Dean: I am not God! Cause maybe you are gonna make a test for that too, you idiot.

Sam: We thought you were dead, Dean.

_Dean stares at Sam and then Castiel._

Dean: Why would you think that?

Sam: We saw you…You were at the hospital and… (stops smiling) What if this is an illusion? What if I blink and you are gone again?

_Dean gasps. He looked at them with is mouth open. He looked at them like they were crazy. Well they were crazy. At least for him._

Dean: Are you on heroine?

Sam (smiles again): No. I don't know why you are….But I have to make sure that you are not just an illusion.

Dean: Jesus Christ, what? And you say that I drink too much! For fuck's shake!

_Castiel and Sam disappear._

Dean: Anyway…What can I say?

_He seats back to the sofa again and restarts the episode. _

_When the show is over…_

Dean: Oh, come on! Don't go on light with me! Come on! Stupid tv show!

_Castiel and Sam appear again. They now seem happy and less surprised than before. Dean hides behind the sofa. "Better safe than sorry" he thought._

Sam: You…are not dead.

Dean (sarcastically): Really? I didn't know that!

Sam: We checked at the hospital. You were gone. The doctors couldn't remember you. It's like that freaking accident never happened!

Dean: What accident?

Castiel: The one that could have killed you…

Dean: What? I hadn't any accident! Seriously what did you take? Did you drink anything? I've told you not to drink anything without my supervision!

Sam: It was so real….When is the last time that you saw me?

Dean: It's about 2 days ago…I bought you a laptop, you yelled, I left…That's it.

Sam: So you didn't crash?

Dean: I would have notice that! But…Oh my God! Where is my car? I left it outside our room, cause as I said I needed to walk and I called you to tell me if you have it.

_When Dean noticed Sam's worried eyes, he understood that he was serious. He couldn't understand why, but…_

Dean: I am not dead Sam…

Sam: I am so glad that you are not!

Dean: I am glad too! Who told you about the accident?

Sam: A girl. Effy. And you were sick too Dean. Doctors couldn't find what you had. Even the best doctors….Zachariah is dead! Can you believe that?

Dean: You've got to be kidding me!

_Dean thinks for a minute._

Dean: What was the name of the doctors?

Sam: Dr. Hadley and Dr. House I think…why?

_Dean grins._

Dean: And let me guess Effy has a boyfriend named Cook and she's about 17 with blue eyes right?

Sam: How do you know?

Dean: I know it because they are from TV Shows, you idiot! Effy and Cook from Skins. House and Hadley from House MD. Oh my God you watch no TV! Anyway. I think that this all of Gabriel/Tricket's job. He wanted Zachariah dead because he was really pissing him of and cause he wanted to return me the favor. So he turned into me so Zach would approach him and….bam! He killed him! And now Gabriel is neither dead or just pretended to be dead. Because if I died 1 hour ago he has his powers back, cause the no-power day is over. Oh yeah I know about it. I did a little search of my own.

Sam: Wow.

Dean: Yeah. Where is my car?

Sam: I am sorry….

Dean: What?

Sam: I am sorry. I need a walk right now , cause…you know…to realize what the hell just happened.

Dean: Ok. But we need to talk after that ok?

Sam: Ok.

Sam leaves. Dean stays alone with Castiel.

Dean: So….You…You want something?

Castiel hugs Dean. Dean caught by surprise. He backs off.

Dean: Are you ok?

Castiel: You were dying Dean…

Dean: No I wasn't. It was all a bad sick game, ok?

Castiel: It could have been real. And I could do anything to save you. I could do anything. You just...died.

Dean: You can't control death, Cas.

Castiel: I know but still….Luck of control. I... What would I do if you (voice breaks)

Dean (smiles): I am ok. Don't worry. And I will be. I'll try too….Wanna take a walk outside? It's a pretty good day…

_Castiel nods. It's afternoon. The sun is setting slowly. As they walk to a park Dean starts to talk. Strangely his voice is calm…_

* * *

Dean: Thank you so much Cas…

Castiel: You don't have to-

Dean: Just…please. When I was alone I start to think some things…About losing people. Not just from death. Some people hide their feelings. They are jerks instead. They have no friends because no one wants to hang out with the. And then they find someone who could really stand them, but they don't try to be better and they continue to be jerks, till that person can't stand them anymore…

Castiel: You are not like that.

Dean: I think I am. But all I am trying to say is that I am sorry.

Castiel: You don't have to apologize. I overreacted before…

Dean: Yes I have. I don't to be that person I used to be. Because that person wasn't really me. It was Dad, it was Sam, it was what the other maybe wanted to see in me. They never asked me to be what they want to, but I wanted to. I thought that they would love me or care about me more…But that's a fucking lie. And that made me eventually to dislike them…That's why I was bossy with Sam and cold-soldier with Dad. The point is that I want to change. And to do that I need a new start. I want to leave for a while. To go to Europe….to Spain or England…

_They seat in a bench. It was New Year's Eve and the streets where quiet, except some hurry people that run into their homes holding packages and food for the night._

Castiel: They won't leave you do whatever you want…

Dean: I know, but I have to try. I need you. Besides angels can't find me easy, so as Lucifer. That gives me some peaceful months.

Castiel: So you are leaving? For sure?

Dean: Yes. You can come there if you want...To drink a beer or something. To hang out…I need a friend too there so…(clears his throat) Transportation is not something difficult for you, is it? But if you want a change to as you said before my so called accident it's ok.

Castiel: I wanted a change. I've changed. I am not a blind cold soldier, am I? I don't need anything else…So yes I am gonna come and visit you there. Besides you promised that you are gonna teach me some things.

Dean: That's what friends are for, right?

"_That's what friends are for, right?" That echoed in Castiel's mind. That's what the 4-years old Dean had said to him a day ago._

Castiel: I still believe that you are the one that are gonna save us Dean.

Dean: What? Without saying yes to Michael? I don't think so…

Castiel: Maybe not. At least you saved me.

Dean (gasps): What?

Castiel: I was blind, Dean. I used to do whatever they were saying to me, just because I had to. And then I met you. You learnt me about feelings, good and bad. Maybe you don't believe in God, but you taught me what God is. So maybe I'll find him some day. And that's something I would never do without you. Maybe you don't think that you are important. But you are to me. And you are important to your brother too, even though he doesn't want to show it. So if you ever think that you are not just think that…

Dean: Are you saying this because you thought I died?

Castiel: What about Sam? Will you leave him all alone?

_Dear rolled his eyes as Cas changed the subject one more time…_

Dean: What about him? He'll make it on his own. I don't think that we do anything good here. Hunting together and stuff. We fight _all_ the time…(laughs) Don't tell him but I think he's kinda cyclothymic! The one minute he laughs the next he yells, he cries after that and then he is calm! How does he do that? (laugh again in a sad way)…But you know, nobody is perfect and we have to stop trying to demand from our people to be like that…There is no perfect. There is no happy life. But there are a lot of happy and perfect moments. That's the life. We can't wait for this war to end so we can be happy, or to change. I mean…life is not waiting for the storm to pass. Life is getting out there and dance in the rain…

_Dean looks at Castiel but he had disappeared. _

Dean: I start to think that I am pretty boring…No. I am way to awesome!

Sam: Hey!

_He was about 5 meters behind the bench._

Sam: What were you talking about?

Dean: It depends. How long have you been there?

Sam: Since Castiel disappear…

Dean: Oh, ok.

Sam seats next to him.

Sam: I heard what you said about life and stuff.

Dean: Yeah…

Sam: If every time you are alone you think this stuff we should definitely leave alone more often. You could write a movie or something. It would be social- soap opera style but whatever.

Dean: Set up!

Sam laughs.

Dean: Anyway. I should tell you something.

Sam: What is it?

Dean: I'm going to England.

Sam gasps and stares at Dean. Then he looks straight at the street.

Sam: Why?

Dean: Please don't yell. I need a change. Let's say a big break. You can't-

Sam: Ok.

Dean: Yes, but you did….What?

Sam: I said ok. I agree with you.

Dean: Really?

Sam: Yes. But don't have big expectations. Angels and demons won't leave you.

Dean: I don't care.

Sam: I need a change too. Maybe my last attempt for change was a failure but I'll try again. But I thought that we could try to do something together…something besides hunting and supernatural stuff.

Dean: We'll have a fight again and you know it.

Sam: How are you so sure?

_Sam looks at his older brother with his puppy eyes._

Dean: Don't look me like that! You know it. (sighs) Look…you are my brother and I love you. (Sam gasps at that). But that doesn't mean that we have and we can live together…It's my and your life. Not our life. We are not one. We are both strong to fight them. If you really agree with me they won't ever win us. At least not at the way they won't to.

_They stay silent for a while. The sun had just set. The sky was amazing. Blue, red, orange, purple…_

_Dean laughs._

Sam: What?

Dean: I'm just thinking….if our life was a TV Show, what kind it would be?

Sam ( smiles): I don't now…Something with thriller I guess.

Dean: I think it would be a soap opera.

Sam (laughs): What?

Dean: Come on! Think about it! Two brother hunt together to find their missing father. Their father sacrifices himself to save the old beautiful son. (Sam rolls his eyes) Then the youngest son dies and the charming one goes to hell to save him. Then they both have problems, they cry and fight all the time and they don't have a serious romantic relationship.

Sam: Well, it sounds like a ridiculous soap opera, when you say it. But I don't think it's like that. We chose what TV show we watch. So we can chose what kind of life we have. As you said before, it's how you live and not what you live. And if our life until now was a soap opera we can change that! It can be whatever we want!

Dean (smirks): I guess your life show would be a romance with a little bit of horror.

Sam (smirks too): And your life show would be a porn movie!

_Dean laughs._

Dean: That's a lot of woman's wish but….I'm sorry. I prefer a comedy.

Sam: Me too. Oh, who am I kidding? I wanna a horror romance!

Dean: I knew it!

_They stay silent again. Now the moon is up and the streets are lightened with Christmas' light._

Sam: When are you leaving?

Dean: Tomorrow.

Sam: In England? Really? Aren't you afraid of flying?

Dean: I am trying to forget that!

They both smile.

Sam: So….how about spending New Year's Eve together. We can go to a bar with Cas and then…we can watch football and…we'll see.

Dean: Yeah, why not?

_They stand up and they walk to bar._

Dean: We have to teach to Cas what is New Year's Eve.

Sam: Don't you think he knows that?

Dean: It's not a Christian celebration so…

Sam: If he knows he must have had 2000 New Year's Eve.

_Dean laughs._

Sam: How about have a drinking competition?

Dean: What's the point? I am gonna win!

Sam: Keep dreaming bro!

_Sam and Dean's laughs faded as they come into the bar…_

_That was a happy ending for them. Because happy ending in life is not ending up together with the person you want, or solving all your problems. Happy ending is to accept your problems and have the will to solve them. It's having the will to change, to have a new start. It's the willing to live. To dance in the rain…._

**THE END**


End file.
